HedgehogPasta Collections
by Rydrake Kyuubi
Summary: A colection of stories pertaining to Sonic the Hedgehog CreepyPastas. ANY FLAMERS OR TROLLS WILL BE THROWN INTO SPACE VIA CHAOS CONTROL! Note: PLEASE READ! I'M NOT MAKING THESE FOR MY HEALTH!


**WARNING**: All content is rated M for Mature. These CreepyPasta Stories all include violence and gore in great detail, giving it the M rating. If you have a weak stomach, or scare easy and become paranoid like I do, I highly suggest you turn away NOW!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Also, all character thoughts will be: "{abc}".

Chasm's Desperate Hour

One day, out of complete boredum, I decided to bring my GameCube's Memory Card, wireless controller, and my Sonic Adventure Battle 2 (I always said it that way because it sounds better) game upstairs where the Wii sat in my parents' entertainment center. My room was downstairs, and at the same time, I needed to keep an eye on the dog. I only had about a couple hours to kill before I needed to go take care of the horses and turn them in, so I figured what the hell.

Now, I hadn't touched this game in a good number of years, probably back in 2006 back in high school, possibly sooner than that. Why hadn't I touched it? Well, to give a little background, my three Chao Gardens are filled. I have baby Chao crawling around while some can walk and swim. I have one kind of evolved Chao named Bubbles who closely resembles a Chaos Chao, only he has a Dragon-like design. He stays in the Neutral Garden. His brother, Chasm, is my best Chao. Fully maxed out, Angel-like Chao, with a cute peacock design. He won all his tournaments and races. Bubbles and Chasm were my first two Chaos, but Bubbles was first to reach Age 5 or 6, and start over. I didn't want Chasm meeting the same fate; I loved that little guy too much. He is at his last year I think. I also have Sonic Chao and Shadow Chao, but they don't look like either really.

I also remember trying to get the highest rank I could in most of the levels. I had beaten the game using Shadow and Sonic, so I could do what I wanted. I also recall abusing the City Escape level in order to get the max number of lives since I knew that stage the best. But when I started the game, something wasn't right at all.

The intro carried on as usual, but I never made it to the Select Screen. I don't even remember what it looks like. When it warmed up, I saw Chasm, facing his many siblings in that area where you choose to go; either the Chao Gardens or the school...I realized I was playing as Chasm instead of Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, or Eggman.

Bubbles walks up to him, placing a claw gently on his face and says, "Brother, it looks like it's up to you now. You're the strongest. I'd go with you, but since I'm only second strongest, I must stay behind and protect the others. Hurry and save them."

Chasm grabs his brother's hand saying, "Don't worry, I'll save them all and bring them here where they'll be safe. Hmhm, who'd thought I'd really be fighting for once?"

All his siblings cry out, some unable to speak, "Be careful!"

"Hold on..." I said lost in confusion, "Chao can't talk. They're like Pokemon when they talk...at least, according to Sonic X."

The cutscene ends and the next thing I know, I'm controlling my best Chao. I thought, oh this is cool, I get to use him for real. But at the same time, it felt strange. I was the smallest creature in the game. Since I knew going back to any of the gardens would be pointless, I went for the transporter thingy, and was soon brought to a very strange place. I didn't even get to go to the Level Select Screen.

This place was so weird. The ground was from the Radical Highway level, the surrounding area was that pyramid level that Knuckles or Rouge explores and it has those ghost enemy things (I told you it's been a long time since I touched this game), and there were very few enemies. It felt like an underground tunnel, but more trechorous as it still had spike traps and bottomless pits. Before I explored the level, I needed to get refamiliar with the controls. Pressing the A Button allowed him to Jump. Pressing it twice allowed him to Glide. This told me he had Knuckles' commands. Pressing B made him punch. Continuous pressings of said button had him punch twice before unleashing a roundhouse kick. Pressing A and then B interestingly made him do a small angelic energy blast that looked like Hidden Power from the Pokemon games; it looked like this attack was meant to get rid of an army of enemies. The only thing he couldn't do was climb walls, but I had a feeling he could at least swim if this level has any water.

After a few minutes of refamiliarising, I finally went to explore this strange level. Chasm couldn't run as fast as the actual characters, so I had him Glide through most of the stage. Several ghost thingies popped out randomly only surprising Chasm; he was used to creepy areas thanks to the many races I put him through. As Chasm explored this stage, I realized that I wasn't collecting any rings for health. Looking up at the top left corner where everything should be, I saw a little Chaos Drive image, indicating that I'd need to collect Chaos Drives instead of rings for health. There was no timer or anything else. My little guy explores the stage for what seemed like forever, until he finally comes across an opening in the path. I go through and a cutscene plays.

He's standing in an open area similar to the Pumpkin Hill Stage. But it looked more freaky than it usually was; the pumpkins all had evil looking faces, looked to have blood splattered all over them, and some were crying or drooling blood. One pumpkin looked like it had something hanging out of its mouth. The sky wasn't twilight or day, but nighttime with a blood red moon and eerie stars. It seemed as if there wasn't much else the game could do with it since it was already creepy. The Ghost Train had a track that ran an infinite loop around the stage.

In the cutscene, Chasm is standing on one of the pumpkins. He looks over the edge as a few pebbles fall into the abyss. The Ghost Train passes by him and he only looks.

"I remember Knuckles talking to us about this place. But, it doesn't look anything like he described." Chasm says.

He continues to look around until maniacle laughter is heard. Out from the middle of the stage, a giant black ghost with a purple tongue ranging in shades, dark colored rainbow eyes, and nothing but fangs in his mouth appears. Chasm's expression goes from calm to shocked as the ghost rises above him. When the camera goes back to the ghost, the boss name appears: King Death Boo.

"_Death_ Boo? ...Wait a sec..." I said as I looked closely, "...That's King _Boom_ Boo! What on Earth happened to him? {Like I really care.}"

I always hated Boom Boo. Running around in endless circles trying to punch him in the face gets old after the first couple times.

Chasm looks on in terror, "How am I supposed to fight that thing?"

Soon the battle starts. Death Boom quickly approaches Chasm trying to eat him. I quickly take flight and glide away to the nearest lowest pumpkin. I then thought, oh crap, Chasm can't climb! But that's when His halo becomes an exclamaition point. A quick cutscene plays where he looks to his back trying to flap his wings.

"Maybe if I flap this time, I can reach higher heights!" he says.

Returning to the battle, Chasm says if he presses A and then B repeadetly he can fly. I give it a shot, and in no time he was flying. As long as I kept hitting B, he would slowly ascend. To make him stop, all I had to do was stop hitting B. Pretty soon, Death Boo came over. I have Chasm use Angel Beads (as he kept calling his Hidden Power-like attack), and oddly enough it caused Death Boo to lose health and run away. I figured, okay maybe this won't be so bad, but Chasm can't dig. But this gave me a chance to understand Chasm's new ability to fly. I get him in the air and start moving my joy stick. Pushing forward made him move forward, and the rest is pretty obvious. But how could I make him descend and ascend quicker? I looked at my D-Pad and pressed up. Nothing happened. Hmm, maybe the X and Y Buttons do something? Nope. Maybe the Z Button? Ziltch. That is until I combined be holding in the Z Button and moving the joy stick. It worked! I could make Chasm fly up or down a lot quicker now!

As I'm flying around the stage, I notice Death Boo hiding in one of the pumpkins. I figured I'd try Angel Beads again, but nothing happened. The Ghost Train came around so I landed on it. All of a sudden, Chasm grabs onto some kind of ray gun and I'm controlling it in first person. As the train went around, I could see the ghost's shadow. I fired at it and Death Boo came out screaming. I fire at him again, but nothing happened. Instead, he becomes enraged and knocks Chasm off the train, derailing the train. I get Chasm to fly but Death Boo closes in and smacks him, knocking out some of the Chaos Drives and they fall into the abyss. My little Peacock Angel Chao slams into a pumpkin wall and becomes stuck. I couldn't free him no matter what I tried.

A new cutscene plays. Death Boo approaches Chasm saying, "Bwahahahaha! Thought you could out-do me this time, eh? You're pathetic! Oh and by the way, if you're looking for those animals and the fat guy, they're all dead."

"What?" Chasm and I both say before he carries on, "How are they dead? My siblings and I just heard of their disappearance!"

"Pahahahaha! You really wanna know?"

"Yes you stupid piece of protoplasm!"

"I **ATE THEM!** Hahahahahahahahahaaaaa!"

"...You...ate them? Why?"

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't? You and your little friends are next! All I need is enough power to escape this prison! And then..." he breaks the fourth wall by looking directly at me, "...I'll get the chance to start eating pure human flesh! Starting with you!"

I looked on in shock, "...Dealing with you in the game is bad enough!"

Chasm shouts, "Like you can escape this realm! I'll take you down once and for all!"

Death Boo just looks at him. Just then, he instantly grabs Chasm with his tongue and swallows him.

"NO, CHASM!" I cried as I grabbed the big screen tv.

Just then, Death Boo starts to sound like he has indigestion. At the same time, he blows up like a balloon and explodes, Chasm seen using a powered up version of Angel Beads. Exhausted, he falls into the abyss. The screen fades to black.

When it returns, it shows Chasm on the ground unconscious. He wakes up after a minute and sits up, rubbing an eye. He looks around wondering where he is. The area is too dark to see until the area lights up with candles floating in weird spots. And I mean floating. Chasm stands and looks around. A familiar red shoe steps into the lit area. Instantly seeing the shoe, Chasm happily runs up to it crying out "Sonic", until Sonic steps into the light. Only, this wasn't the Sonic he knew. He halts to a stop, looking up at the hedgehog. Sonic's blue fur was dirty and tinted red in some spots. His hands were bloody, and his eyes...he had no eyes! Even his quills were ruffled up. Chasm slowly backs away as other characters appear, each of them having no eyes and are in the same condition as Sonic. But, where was Eggman?

Sonic speaks in a creepy tone, "Chasm...won't you come join us?"

"Yes Chasm..." Amy speaks, "Come play with us."

"You'd have so much fun here in Hell." Tails says, "There's so much pleasure to be felt when being tortured."

Chasm back away in fear, "Wha...What happened to all of you?"

Knuckles replies, "We were getting bored with Eggman...so we made him one of us. But, he didn't feel the same pleasure we felt."

"Although as he screamed bloody murder..." Rouge says, "...we all started to feel so...alive! Whipping him with barbed wire was just so...orgasmic!"

I thought aloud, "Orgasmic? They're really getting _that_ kind of pleasure from torturing others? Dear God...even Envy would say that's sick!"

Shadow speaks, "Eggman deserved to die. After all he put us through...and now we're free. Free to explore this new side! Who'd thought bathing in blood would be such a turn on?"

I look on in horror, "...Shadow...just, what the fuck, man? What kind of sick and twisted glitch is this?"

Chaos tries to speak, but Metal Sonic is shown evaporating him as the others quickly turn to watch. Chaos perishes, and everyone starts to get the ultimate euphoric feeling. Even Metal Sonic didn't look right; he looked as if he fell apart at one point and was put back together using various parts found in a junkyard. Then, Tikal makes her entrance, dressed in a bikini wearing a transparent shall, and holding a staff with a dragon stabbed onto it, the stick entering its rear and coming out the mouth. I wanted to cry; I love dragons, and the dragons in that game are so cute! Chasm holds his hands up to his mouth in horror. It's obvious here that Tikal is their leader.

"Knuckles, you are strong. Please, bring over Eggman." Tikal says.

"Yes, M'Lady." Knuckles says.

He rushes off screen. A few seconds later, Eggman's body is brought over using a chain rail. He hangs from his feet, similar to he one girl in Hostel 2 (if anyone hasn't seen it, it's a VERY gory and disturbing movie; Ganondorf would run in terror), only he has his clothes. Blood can be seen all over him as he is gagged with a dead Boar. Tikal flips the stick over revealing it's a scythe as Knuckles raises Eggman a little higher. Soon, Eggman starts whimpering; he knows he's done for and he isn't dead yet. This scene quickly reminds me of the scene from Hostel 2 in which that poor girl is hung just like Eggman and the woman that bid on her lays below in a tub without her clothes holding a scythe. In the same way, Tikal lightly runs the scythe over Eggman's badly beaten body. Chasm and I both watch in horror as in the same manner as the movie, Tikal slits his throat open with all his blood violently spraying everywhere. All of the characters, save for Metal Sonic and Chasm who avoid it, bathe in his blood. Once Eggman's body had been drained, Sonic Home Attacks him, going right through his body, his organs and a few bones flying out of him at high velocity. The blue hedgehog runs back over to the group laughing maniacally.

I was completely speechless. Even those from Resident Evil would say that this is vile. Demise from Skyward Sword would probably be throwing up right now. He may be an evil fuck, but I don't think even the cockiest of demons would enjoy this. I couldn't believe how graphic this all was, and I've watched all the Saw movies. Chasm falls to his unseen knees, arms limp. They group looks over at him, enjoying seeing the hopeless look in his eyes.

"So Chasm, will you join us?" Tails asks.

"...{Eggman...}..." Chasm is speechless.

The group laughs with Amy saying, "Aww how cute, he's in complete shock and horror!"

Chasm finally speaks, "I'll NEVER join you guys! You're not my friends! You're sick, and twisted, and vile! And...And...dirty, filthy, disgusting, horrible sadists!"

The group looks at him in disgust. "In that case..." Rouge starts, "...little Chasm...we'll just kill you here and now!"

The cutscene ends. And the battle starts. I could finally see that this area was underground inside some kind of cave. Eggman's body falls off the hook that held him as Tikal orders the group to attack. I have Chasm fly up, grab the bloody chain and hook Eggman was previously on, and throw it around like a ball and chain. I manage to take down Amy first (I don't like Amy; she always annoyed the hell out of me) with one hit. But now the hook was useless with her on it.

Tails launches into the air with Rouge trying to blindside me, but I descend and they run into each other literally head on, they're skulls being crushed together. Three easy wins so far, and only five more to go. Shadow goes for his Homing Attack hitting Chasm and knocking him to the ground. Knuckles rushes over reading his spiked knuckles, but I have Chasm punch and kick him in time, canceling his attack. By then I use Angel Beads, quickly taking out Knuckles. Sonic and Shadow double team Chasm using their homing attacks like crazy, almost mimicking MagnetManEXE's attack from MegaMan NT Warrior. I desperatly rush around trying to hang onto at least one Chaos Drive. Soon enough, I manage to use Angel Beads stopping Sonic and Shadow in their tracks. I use it again, weakening them enough for a cominbination of punches and kicks. Within a few minutes they were defeated. Metal Sonic is ordered to attack next.

I remembered he avoided the blood spray. Since Eggman was hung upside-down, the rest of his blood should be in his head. Metal was pretty slow, so Chasm is able to rush over and punch off Eggman's head, saying he was sorry. He grabs Eggman's head and rushes over to Metal. Metal tries to attack, but he's far too slow, so I jam the head in his engine. This causes the remaining blood to go through his system till he finally stops functioning. Black smoke is seen coming out from him. Finally, Tikal decides to fight.

She rushes over with the scythe. Chasm flies up avoiding the attack. She was quick with her attack, so I don't have enough time to use Angel Beads or use melee attacks. And I can't risk the only Chaos Drive I have left. I look around the stage avoiding her attacks until I find a staff with a tiger on it, sadly in the same position as the dragon. I punch the staff to make it fall, and when Tikal closed in, I use the staff. We were both in a struggle almost like we're using swords. I kept smashing A until finally I prevailed. Continuing to hit A, I manage to beat Tikal with the staff until she drops to the floor. Using this opportunity, I attack, stabbing her with the staff almost in a similar fashion of Link using the Fatal Blow, only Chasm had to spin first to gain momentum. Tikal strugles o free herself, but can't remove the staff. Chasm quickly rushes over and grabs the scythe. He uses the weapon to stab her in the head, finishing her.

Another cutscene occurs. Chasm sits back taking a breath. He looks at all the bodies, saddened that he had to finish the job. He had no choice but to kill them. A bright portal soon opens up above him. Wasting no time, he heads through it. Within seconds he is back at Pumpkin Hill, and all looks normal. Looking around he no longer sees the Radical Highway leading to it, and no King Death Boo. Just regular ghosts. He sighs relieved seeing things are normal again. To be sure, he explores the other areas of the game, finding things are okay. Once he's reassured, he returns to the Chao Gardens to tell his tale.

Once in the lobby, however, he finds all his siblings are dead. I was terrified; all that work of hatching and raising them all had been shattered! A familiar laughter is heard. It's King Death Boo!

He laughs, "Oops, guess I forgot to mention...I AM GOD HERE! I cannot be destroyed! Have fun living in your new hell."

The screen fades to black with Chasm crying out. Once it's completely black, I could hear Chasm scream bloody murder before I hear his neck snap. The screen reads "Game Over."

The Wii shuts itself off. I drop my GameCube controller not knowing what to think as I run over and turn the Wii back on. It turns on and I select the game again. And just like before, it starts out the same way with Chasm having to leave. By then I eject the disc. I looked at the time and saw I was running late.

A couple hours later, I call up a friend and told her what had happened. Although disbelieving what I was saying at first, she soon realized that the fear in my voice was real and that I wasn't making it up; I never lie. She told me that she was attending family matters and said that she'd bring her SA2 (Sonic Adventure 2 for those that don't know by now) disc over tomorow. After the call, I remember reading other Sonic creepypastas where the plushies came to life and killed their target. The only plushie I have is my Shadow Plushie that I got from Anime Boston a few years ago. Instead of sleeping with my Dragon Pillow pet that the same friend I contacted earlier got me for Christmas one year ago, I slept with my Shadow Plushie to be sure he wouldn't come to life. I kept waking up that entire night in between my usual weird-ass dreams in order to flip from side to side. My Shadow Plushie never came to life.

The next day, after I was done at the barn, my friend arrives at my house with her SA2 disc. With my memory card still in the Wii, we toss her disc in and the game plays normally. I let her use my disc. She takes it home and tries it out that night. It turns out that her best Chao endured the same thing Chasm went through, only she didn't succeed. The next day we both agreed that something wasn't right, like it had been somehow haunted or cursed after six years of not playing it. We took it outside, gathered a few rocks, grabbed a gas jug from the shed, placed the disc on the rocks, dumped a little gas on it, put the gas away, and lit the damn disc on fire using a match. It took a long while, but eventually the disc melted. I put out the fire while she digs a hole in the forrested area just behind my house. We both carry everything over to the hole and burry it.

To this day, neither of us bothered to even play her disc. I kept an eye on my cursed one, burning sage over it once a month to be certain. One day though, I noticed something had dug it up. But when I looked closely...it looked like it dug itself out! The rocks it melted to...it wasn't on them anymore! I looked to the sky knowing it had escaped in order to haunt another poor soul's SA2 disc.


End file.
